Wildflowers
by Dramione Forever
Summary: He had always loved the smell of wildflowers. Written for The Drabble Game Challenge on HPFC Forum.


**Wildflowers**

He gulped and swallowed down the ale despite the lump in his throat. He clenched his fist around the metal tankard. Greer looked over at him with concern in her brown eyes he ordered yet another tankard of ale from her young barmaid. Claude cutting words ripped through his very soul.  
"You are nothing but an arrogant jumped up stable boy" she screamed as she flung her shoe at him from across the room. Leith had ducked as the shoe had headed in his direction and let the shoe clatter to the floor. He had stormed out of her chamber after that and left her to her little temper tantrum. Leith hadn't realised in what direction he had been walking or comprehend that he was going to Greer's establishment until he was over halfway there. His feet now knew the steps so well and he had just wanted to clear his head.

He had drunk three tankards of ale without properly thinking about it, Greer was giving him the evil eye after he had finished his second tankard but he just didn't care anymore. He didn't care what Greer thought or the fact he was meant to be at the palace all he wanted to do was forget about Claude for a few hours. This was his and Claude's first real fight and it had been a particularly nasty one so he deserved some time to himself to heal. Leith loved Claude's fiery nature and temper but today she had been too nasty and utterly without cause. Normally her family were the root of the problem but at the moment she was on friendly terms with all her family members especially since Francis's death. They were as close as the Medici family could be, He and Claude had grown closer too.

It had taken time first they had taken trips into town while he had been on guard duty where he was forced to take her shopping and be her protection. They had started small conversations on those forced carriage rides back and forth to town to relieve her boredom then slowly they had simply become friends. Then had come the dance lessons where she had taught him to dance. Only later came the kiss and before Leith knew it he had fallen deeply for her. They had both taken things slowly at first, fear of discovery and wary of each other. Past hurts at the centre of both of their minds, things however heated up between them quickly. Leith felt a brutal headache coming on due to too much ale, he groaned loudly as he slumped against the table.

Suddenly he felt his hand being gently shook, he counted to two in his head before opening his eyes. He winced against the blazing light of the alehouse. Greer was glaring at him from across the bar as she quietly arranged a vase of Lavender. He had always loved the smell of wildflowers.  
"Don't let her get to you please Leith. If she can't see how good you are then she doesn't deserve you"  
He frowned at her "You didn't see what a good thing you had when you had it did you" he snapped at her in reply.  
She sighed deeply and rolled her eyes upwards to the ceiling "Leith, let us not get into this old story again please"

He shook his head angrily and roughly grabbed the Lavender from the vase knocking it down before he stormed out of the alehouse. Claude paced back and forth across the room, she had lost him. She had been so stupid, she had lost her temper and her emotions get the best of her and now she might have lost the best thing that ever happened to her. Suddenly she heard a knock on her outer chamber door. She took a moment to compose herself and she quickly wiped her face to get rid of the tear tracks. "Enter" she announced loudly. She quickly smoothed out the wrinkles on her dress. Claude angled her head high ready to face whoever walked through her chamber door.

Leith took a deep breath and ranked a hair through his hair before he walked through her chamber door. He saw Claude standing in the middle of her chamber looking as beautiful as Aphrodite herself. Suddenly she slammed into him full force and began to kiss him all over expressing her regret for their earlier fight. He drew back from her and was shocked to see tears in her eyes. He took her hands into his and kissed them gently.

"It is not your fault Claude. We are both at fault for what happened, we had a fight but if we are going to be together it will most likely be our first of many fights" he said. She laughed aloud.  
"Claude I love you" he said softly" she smiled up at him.  
"I love you too Leith" she replied.

Leith then quickly produced the lavender from behind his back and smiled down at her. "Wildflowers for my wild princess" he said. She smiled back at him and took the flowers from him and began to walk away to look for a vase but Leith grabbed her again then began to kiss her once more happy finally their silly disagreement was now at an end.

 **This story was a request for Amber and written for the Drabble Game Challenge on the HPFC Forum. It is my first Reign challenge and my first first story for this couple. I love Claude/Leith but I also ship Greer/Leith. Please read and review.**


End file.
